Diva
Member of the Supermoms, her powers make her most useful for maneuvers that require agility and precise strikes. Diva's superhero persona is a pastiche of various 1980-90s music based superheroes (e.g., Dazzler, Jem, Hammerman, and Michael Jackson in Moonwalker). Her costume design was (off-universe) inspired by the most campy costumes of that era's pop stars and superheroes (not just music-based ones, e.g., Dagger). The abundance of body-window "holes" is a nod to both aforementioned campy costumes of the 80-90s, and to the resurrection of Power Girl's boob window in the 1990s. Biography Candy LaBelle was brough up by a famous African American country singer duo. They supported their daughter's vocal talents from early on, and soon the young girl was touring with her parents. After turning 14, Candy started a solo singer career. However, she was always fascinated by jazz, rhythm 'n blues and soul music, so instead of continuing the family tradition she chose the popular new style called R&B. Her parents didn't disapprove of her choice, and supported Candy in all her endeavors. Just after Candy turned 16, her parents tragically died in a tour bus crash. The poor girl was struck by shock and grief, and retired from singing. But coincidentally, that was when she discovered her true origins. She was not human, but instead an alien from a distant planet called Divalonia. Its inhabitants were a weird alien race who had a unique power to control their voices in various unimaginable ways. However, Divalonia was either destroyed or quarantined (it's not decided as of yet), and Candy was the sole remaining Divalonian for light years, as far as the universe was concerned. Candy decided to honor her parents memory by making a glorious comeback as a singer. On a new wave of confidence, she recorded new album, "Ebony Muse", its title song almost immediately seizing first places in the charts. The fans loved her new stage image, which was secretly enhanced by her newfound sound-controlling alien powers. At the same time, Candy came upon Star-Striker's ad searching for members for a teenage superhero team. Feeling confident and adventurous, she decided "Why not?" Donning a self-made superhero costume, its campy design inspired by various pop idols of the time and lack of parental guidance, the young star joined the Teen Queens as Diva. After the Teen Queens disbanded, Candy decided to focus on her career. During that time, she drifted apart from her former teammates, even her best friend Kaiju. She married an unknown man, and gave birth to a daughter named Shaundra. Soon after that, they divorced. Nothing is known about that man or any details of their relationship and divorce. Some time after the divorce, Candy got back in touch with Kaiju, and then with other ex-Teen Queens. She eventually started spending less time on her singing career, and finally completely retired as a singer, living off her sizable royalties. She briefly dated several men during that time, but had no luck in finding a serious partner. Diva has recently returned to superheroics, as a member of the reformed Supermoms, but hasn't made a comeback in her civilian music career. Her search for Mr. Right continues, and currently Diva's eyes are set upon not one but three lucky candidates: Eric Thomas, Kid Mondo, and an as of yet unnamed trickster villain. ''Appearances: Supermoms ##1-4, Star-Striker #1 (mentioned), Diva ##1-2, Short #5, Holiday Special #1.'' Powers Diva can manipulate her voice in various ways unknown to humans, but most importantly, she can create solid sound constructs out of her voice, which serve as weapons, barriers, tools, and much more. Diva can also use them as transportation, creating a shape of a staff with notes and surfing on it, similar to Iceman's ice slides. However, if Diva's voice is somehow rendered unusable (e.g. via a gag), she is unable to use her voice powers. Diva also has increased lung capacity compared to humans, being able to sustain notes for a much longer time (it also, e.g., results in her being able to hold her breath for a long time). Costume Diva's costume looks like a flashy pop idol stage outfit, but is in fact Divalonian in origin. It's a shiny bell-bottomed golden-silver bodysuit with a note-shaped asymmetrical high collar and a lot of circular holes in various places. The holes are a recent addition – when Diva was a Teen Queen, those spaces were covered with different-colored material (the costume is made using hyper-advanced Divalonian tech, so Diva can customize its design on the fly). Diva's eyes are covered with a semi-transparent golden visor, which helps her conceal her secret identity. As a Teen Queen, Diva also wore her long hair in a weird note-shaped style resembling a high ponytail. Personality Candy has an energetic and confident (sometimes even sassy) personality. She's usually the first to protect her friends and loved ones, or pep them up when they're down. She's very social and feels at home at the busiest parties and gatherings, because of her pop star experience. Deep inside, however, Candy has her periods of insecurity and self doubt, too. At those times, she may resort to binge eating and at times even alcohol to quell her worries. However, since returning to superheroics, Diva tries not to let herself indulge in those bad habits. While by no means a lazy woman or a slacker, Candy often likes to sit back and relax, usually lounging around her house, watching soap operas and talk shows on TV, skyping with her friends, or shopping. When time comes, though, you'll never see a more active and determined person than Diva. Family Shaundra LaBelle Candy's daughter from her ex-husband. Age: 16 years old. Shaundra is a brash, headstrong girl with a tough and rude demeanor. Her relationship with Candy is a difficult one. The girl resents her mother for a lot of reasons – most importantly, for not spending enough time with her and not showing enough concern. Sometimes Shaundra feels Candy just doesn't care about her at all. Candy, on the other hand, doesn't know how to deal with Shaundra and her problems, and too often she's been tempted to just do nothing instead of trying to find a way. All this makes their relationship complicated and very tumultous, the mother and daughter constantly snarking at each other and getting into fights over the most trivial things. However, deep down, they love each other, and will fight the whole world should anything threaten their loved one. Shaundra sports a rebellious punk girl image, in part to spite Candy. She behaves like a delinquent, skipping classes, smoking, drinking, dropping F-bombs, and constantly getting into fights. Being a clever girl, though, she makes sure to stay away from real trouble, avoiding actually bad companies, drugs, and problems with the law. It's not clear whether this image all just a front, or if it's the real Shaundra. Because of her attitude, Shaundra doesn't have many friends at school. A notable exception is Keiichi Ujifusa, who is more than a friend. He's the exact kind of guy she thought was "not her type": clean-cut, polite, phlegmatic, and he's liked and approved by her mother to boot! But somehow, this "good boy" has managed to find a key to her heart. Somewhere deep down, Shaundra isn't sure what Keiichi sees in her, but she tries not to let these thoughts into her head too much, preferring to just enjoy their love. Shaundra is one of the few Supermoms' family members to know their secret identity. She accidentally found out Diva's secret several years ago: when looking for hidden Christmas presents, she stumbled across her mom's costume in the crawlspace. Shaundra hasn't yet told Candy about that. Sometimes, Shaundra will drop a couple subtle hints just to see her mom's reaction, but those always go over Candy's head. Part of Shaundra's disdain for her mother comes from the fact that Candy still hasn't shared her secret with her, despite her being "basically an adult". ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Supermoms #3 (mentioned), Diva ##1-2, Kaiju ##1-2, Holiday Special #1.'' Gallery diva01zz.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination'' diva03.jpg|''Artist: Corndog'' diva01.jpg|''Artist: Chogo.Ri'' diva04.png|''Artist: JMD'' diva05.png|''Artist: JMD'' divateen01.jpg|Teenage Diva shaundra01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Shaundra shaundra02.jpg|Shaundra Links *Pictures of Diva in her canon costume *Pictures of Candy LaBelle in civilian clothes *Full Diva gallery (with variant costumes, etc.) *Diva's family members gallery Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female